Steve vs Robloxian
Hyper Anon:Indie games. There are many characters in them. But only 2 have such an amazing rivalry Doge:It's finally coming. Steve the Hero of Minecraftia Spongebob:and The Robloxian, citizen of robloxia Hyper Anon:I'm Hyper anon and they are Doge and Spongebob and it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who will win a death battle. Steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeve Hyper Anon:One day one man named Steve was trapped in the wild where he had to survive- Doge:Like Bear Grylls. Did he drink his own-''' Spongebob and Hyper Anon:No! Spongebob:so Steve had to use his wits to survive multiple monsters. And build wonderful houses '''Background name:Steve first appearence:Minecraft(2009) Occupation:Building,mining,and killing monsters. Can do a lot of stuff I mean at lot. Doge:Steve is very smart and can outsmart his opponents! Multiple times! So if he was so smart why doesn't he find away to escape? Hyper Anon:Don't know anyway don't forget his trusty diamond sword. Doge:Hell yeah! Anyway it is very tough and can kill most monstors with ease. Not as good as a zombie first person shooter game but still good enough. But guys where is the part where he slices them down the middle spilling blood and guts everywhere. Spongebob:It's a kid's game. He also weilds his pickaxe,shovel,and axe. The pickaxe can mine through stone, the shovel can dive through sand,and the axe can- Doge:cut off the heads of zombies,skelatons,spiders,and what the hell is that thing(the creeper) is that a dick? Spongebob: The axe can hurt zombies, that's a creeper,and the axe can also chop wood. Hyper Anon:He can also break blocks with his fists,beat monsters to death with them,and can lift heavy blocks. Doge:He can also outrun mobs if his only option is to run like hell. ''' '''Psycically Strength Can kill with his bare hands, Can break hard blocks with his hands Can cary a lot of heavy blocks Speed can outrun mobs Intellect is an expert on building can out smart his opponents Hyper Anon:He uses his smarts to build weapons such as arrows. It is one of the only long range weapons he has. Doge:nooooooooooo I want a gun for a long range weapon. Anyway it is nowhere near as good as a gun in order for it to go far he has to reared it back for 10 seconds. But it is still radical since when they hit they impale the person's body! But just to add more effects he can add coal to it making a fire arrow. Just as good as a gun. Spongebob:While Steve isn't very fast he can use the eye of ender to teleport. All he needs to throw it. Doge:cool but what's bad is that he can only teleport short distances due to the fact that he can't throw it to far. Hyper Anon: He also can also build walls pretty darn easily and make traps. Spongebob:Those traps usually have preassure plates,plates that add preasure when you step on them causing you to fall to your doom or set of TNT or trip wires that usually set off TNT when one walks through the wire. Doge: But when it comes to blowing shit up he uses his TNT. Now we are talking. He sets it off using flint and steel which can be used to burn people. Not only that but he also weilds a bucket of lava. Damn I need to go to Hawaii. Hyper Anon:He also needs a little Magic to beat his opponents. So he has potions. Doge:He also all kinds of potions such as healing potions,strength potions,speed potions,and beer flavered potions. Okay maybe not that last one. Spongebob: Anyway the healing potion heals,the strength potions makes him stronger,and the speed potion makes him faster. He also has potions that hurt such as Damage potions which hurt you,the Poison Potion which make you sick,and the weakness potion that make you weak. Hyper Anon:He also weilds the Lava Potion which makes him lava proof and the water potion which makes him breath under water. But what gives him the most defense is his diamond armor it different attachments on his body such as his feet,legs,torso,and head. With this he is can tank blows from monsters Doge: A diamond knight hell yeah. He's gonna get a lot of girls with that armor. ''' Spongebob:But anyway that has a limit and if he gets to much damage it breaks. It was good while it lasted. Anyway his transportation is the minecart. It goes faster than the usual minecart but he can't control it at all. It can only move when on a track. '''Doge:Yay! A roller coaster! Hyper Anon:Not a roller coaster! A minecart! Weapons/Items Diamond sword Pickaxe Shovel Axe Bow and Arrow Eye of ender Walls Traps Potions TNT Flint&Steel Lava Diamond Armor Minecart ''' Spongebob:Steve isn't very durable. He can get injured after falling off a few blocks. '''Doge:He also isn't a good swimmer and somehow has a hard time floating. Is he against Water Preassure? Hyper Anon: Steve's weapons also have limits and they break when used to much Weaknesses Isn't very durable Not much of a good swimmer Weapons break when used to much Spongebob:Steve is very powerfull able to beat Powerful Mobs like the Enderdragon as well other bosses. Doge:Damn this is starting to sound like a fairy tail. But it's not! Because Steve can beat mobs so hard they turn into a bloody mess of flesh and remains of shit. Steve can beat mobs using his own wits at nightime doesn't this guy have a late night party to go to with other players? Hyper Anon: Steve is a survivor able to survive monsters. He is also an excellent miner and builder and can mine and build with ease. He can also figure out his opponents weaknesses. Feats Can beat powerful mobs like the Enderdragon Can beat mobs using only his wits Is a survivor and can survive monsters Can build and mine with ease. Can figure out his opponents weaknesses. ' '''Doge:Steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeve is a perfect fighter due to his brains and survival skills. I wondered did he drink his own piss? ' '''Robloxian ' ' Hyper Anon:One day in the town of robloxia where a lot of robloxians. Doge:Who have a genetic disorder and look like legos. Hyper Anon:Doge! That's not true! Doge:Everything was normal until the robloxians had to go on a series of weird adventures known as roblox games. But the real question is how the hell did they get there. Background name:Unknown varies First apperence:Roblox(2004) Occupation:Bounty hunter. Likes to go on adventures a lot ''' '''Games are life risking. Look like legos. Spongebob:Due to countless different roblox games, the robloxian has guns. Doge:Talk about a shitload of weapons. He weilds a bazooka that blasts blocks. When they hit someone they explode on impact. Damn did they put gunpowder in them. I'm giving them to kids. ''' Hyper Anon:Just for extra he weilds a bomb. When dropped it creates a small explosion. '''Doge:Man this guy is an expert at blowing shit up! Except sometimes he gets blown up by his own shit! Good old explosives. Hyper Anon: The robloxian also weilds a paintball gun which turn people a weird color shortly before they die. A Slingshot which can fire tiny balls,he can also fire different multicolored bouncy balls,a knife which can be thrown,and a sword which can cut off the heads of people. Doge:did you say something about cutting of the heads of people. Hell yeah now we are talking. Spongebob:He also build walls as a barrier with ease. Doge:But the walls are weak and can be easily destroyed by gunfire and other minor explosives. But he still has a shitload more weapons! Standard Weapons Bazooka Bombs Paintball gun Slingshot Bouncy Balls Throwing knife Sword Can build walls as a barrier. Hyper Anon:The robloxian is fast able to dodge gunfire. Doge:Yeah suck it roblox shootouts. When he wants to go faster he uses his speed coil. Damn I could use one of those so I won't get caught for speeding. Spongebob: It is unknown about his top speed with the speed coil but due to him running around the city in one minute with it we can atleast assume he is FTS. He also has another coil. The gravity coil. The robloxian can jump twice his size. With the gravity coil he can jump 50 feet. Doge:Damn I'm afraid of heights. You did not just hear that! Hyper Anon: He is durable enough to survive falls from buildings without any injury. But when he gets injured he can heal due to his healing factor. He can survive gunfire even headshots. He can survive having his limbs blown off. Doge:Oh and he is also durable enough to survive underwater and can breathe under it. I want that ability so I could get me a jacuzzi and stay there for hours! Psychically Speed can dodge bullets can run Faster than sound with a speed coil Jumping skills can jump twice his height ''' '''can jump 50 feet with the gravity coil Durability can survive falls from buildings without any injury Has a healing factor which can tank gunfire. ''' '''Can somehow breathe underwater. Spongebob:Now time to talk about his guns- Doge:Awwwwww yeaaaaah! Anyway the Robloxian has a shiton of stuff. If he dies I'm taking this asshole's guns. He weilds rifles,shotguns,pistols,uzis,machine guns,and relovers. They could kill zombies and other monsters. Theese aren't even normal guns since they can harm special beings. Hyper Anon: They can kill the players with a couple shots. Spongebob:He can also use transportation such as a skateboard and a motorcycle. Doge:Yay motorcycles. Anyway they make him faster of course. He is able to drive across the city with ease. And last but not least he can drive wrecklessly. Dang he is lucky I wish I could get away with it. Other weapons Pistols Rifles Shotguns Uzis Machine guns Relovers Skateboard Motorcycle. Doge:His best weapon is his ass! He can hold multiple guns and swords in there. Hyper Anon: Doge! Okay I guess you are right Ass can hold guns and swords. Spongebob:The robloxian isn't perfect. He can be arrogant and cocky which can lead to his down fall. He isn't very strong having shown no strength feats. Doge:He also relies on his guns a lot and isn't very good at psychical combat. What's wrong with that? I don't see anything. I would rely on those babies! Hyper Anon: He isn't very smart and sometimes uses brute force. His usually only defense tactic is to run. Weaknesses Arrogant and Cocky No strength feats Usually relies on guns isn't good at psychical combat Isn't very smart Usually uses brute force Only defense tactic is to run. Doge:But the robloxian is able to kill multiple zombies with only a few gun shots. Like good ol zombie first person shooter games. The only thing missing is blood and brains but I'll settle for it. ''' Spongebob: The Robloxian can destroy buildings with simple bazooka fire. This shows he has an big destructive potential. Hyper anon:He is an expert at fighting due to fighting multiple other robloxians. He can also defeat mobs arguably stronger and smarter than him. '''Feats Able to kill multiple zombies Can destroy buildings with a bazooka Expert at fighting Can beat mobs stronger and smarter than him. ' 'Doge:You don't wanna screw around with him or you will get headshotted and called a noob! Category:Death Battles